


Identity

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's used to being the one that comforts, not the one that seeks it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pandora Hearts.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Glen Baskerville’s body jolts violently and he wakes in the same manner that his only master often did. However, unlike the Nightray, he cannot recall what it is about the nightmare that scares him. Turning to the night lamp, he reaches for spectacles that have been untouched since his transformation. He regulates his breathing and slips the frames on and then glides back under the blanket and with tightly closed eyes. The glasses make him Leo. Just Leo. The raven drifts off into a light state of sleep as he dreams again, this time of pleasant childhood memories with Elliot.

 

_Fin._


End file.
